


"Midnight Talks"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Pregnancy, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After craving some funky foods Ben and you have a talk in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Midnight Talks"

"Ben." You poke Benedict to try and wake him up, it's shortly after midnight. 

"Hmm?" He moans but doesn't wake.

"Ben." You say a little louder. 

"Hmm, what?" He stirs a little.

"Wake up." You poked him again.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Are you okay?" Ben startles and sits up to turn to you, tracing his fingers over your baby bump. 

"We're fine, I just...we just."

"What? What is it?" Ben asked, face full of concern. 

"Um...we just want some ice cream." You wrinkled your nose and eyebrows up.

"Ice cream? You know it's 12:08 in the morning right?" Ben raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah...I'm sorry. Never mind, don't worry about it." You say then clinch your teeth and wince, worried Ben might be mad.

"No no, it's okay. What type would you like? " Ben assured you it was okay.

"Peach with chocolate on top and oh! Maybe bring me a pickle spear?." You grinned wide and waited for the puzzled look you were sure to get from Ben. 

"Peach and chocolate and a...pickle spear. Okay..." He dragged the okay out as he got out of bed and looked back to you with the same puzzled look and then headed downstairs. You both had everything imaginable in the kitchen because you've been craving really bazaar things since a few weeks ago now, it was the middle of your sixth month when these new cravings hit it was now halfway through seven months. 

Ben returned with a bowl of ice cream and a pickle spear on a small plate.   
"Here you go darling." Ben chuckled and handed the items to you. You ate the pickle first and Ben climbed back in bed and laid die facing you with his hand rubbing your belly. 

"I'm not a dog you know." You mumbled as you chewed on your pickle.

"Of course I know sweetheart I just like feeling the baby kick from time to time. What's it like? When they kick?" Ben looked down at the bump.

"Like you're getting kicked in the kidneys or punched in the bladder. Sometimes it's soft and then others it's hard and makes you grab your stomach. Let's make a deal, next baby, you can carry it for nine months and deliver it." You and Ben laughed.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't think it works that way." Ben chuckled. 

"I wish it did, then you'd know how I feel." You smirked as you put the first spoonful of ice cream in your mouth and 'mmmm'd' in delight. 

"How do you feel? Tell me. Not just right now at this moment, but how does it feel to have life inside you?" Ben asked seriously.

"Um...I don't know. Well you saw how sick I was at the beginning, that's no fun. I have never been so miserable before in my life. Once that passed then the unflattering side effects started, that was embarrassing. It's kinda a miracle after that point when you see yourself growing, after you get over the dear of gaining a belly. When you feel them kick for the first time that's exciting. It's uncomfortable at times and occasionally makes me very scared, but as long as you're there with me I know everything will be okay." You finished your ice cream and put your hand over Ben's on your belly. 

"You never told me you were scared sweetheart." Ben looked up to you. 

"I didn't want to concern you with that Ben. I'm sure you're just as scared and I didn't want to burden you with anything else." 

"You can always tell me things, always share your concerns or feelings with me. We're a team, we're in this together. What has you scared?" Ben pulled himself up to the headboard and wrapped his arm around your shoulder to pull you close to him, resting your head on his shoulder you began to tell him your fears. 

"I'm scared I won't be able to take care of this baby, that I won't know how to be a mother. I'm afraid I'll screw up so bad and they will hate me. I don't think I'll be able to deliver them, just the thought of going through that scared a the crap outta me. I can't do it Ben, I know I can't." You began to cry and Ben pulled you into his arms as you cried in his neck. 

"Honey, I know you're scared of delivery but it's something natural that women go through, your body knows what to do when it's time and with the doctors help and my support you're able to do anything. My sweet darling I won't leave your side, I'll be there to comfort and hold you." Ben rubbed your back gently and held you tight. 

"You won't leave me? Promise?" 

"I would never make you go through that alone." 

"I love you so much Ben." You sniffle as you get yourself together.

"I love you too darling." Ben kisses your forehead. 

"What are you scared of?" You asked as you breathed.

"I fear that I won't be the best father to our child or that I'll fail you and the baby. I'm scared to see you go through the pain of delivering and I'm unable to take any of the pain away, it breaks my heart to see you cry and be in pain. I'm scared I might faint too." Ben chuckled through tears. You wiped his tears with your thumb and pulled him into a tender kiss. It was nice being able to be so open and honest with each other. 

"Mmm, Ben?" You pulled away from the kiss. 

"Yes, love?" He smiled. 

"I think your child wants another pickle spear." Ben giggles and kisses you belly before getting up to get another one for you.


End file.
